<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shoujo manga by darlingtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182814">shoujo manga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes'>darlingtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakyo's a little predictable when it comes to his favorites.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, they're the basis of this but they don't actually interact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shoujo manga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*bounces in one place* shoujo manga appreciators!! hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muku took a breath, smiling, after his long and in-depth explanation of the lovely commonalities that his three favorite manga series shared. “Sakyo, Kazunari, what’re your favorites?”</p><p>The Shoujo Manga Appreciators gathered that afternoon in Room 202 to help Muku reorganize his manga collection, but before he shelved them all, they had decided to take a break an read a few volumes.</p><p>“Hmm… There was a certain series that left a deep impression on me. I can’t remember the title, but I should recognize it if I look…”</p><p>“Mine’s this one!” Kazunari grinned and grabbed one from the top of a stack near him.</p><p>“Ooh, I thought so! You read it twice the first time I let you borrowed it, and I see it missing from my shelf a lot!”</p><p>“Yup! This one makes me laugh and cry a <em> bunch </em> every time I open it. Plus, the art is gorgeous!”</p><p>“Sakyo, how about you?” Muku turned to the older man, who had found the manga he was looking for. “An omnibus! That one had more than just romance, right?”</p><p>Sakyo pushed up his glasses. “Yes. The author did a great job with the pacing of each individual story. I found it touching how every character overcame their struggles and grew as people, and the open-ended way each story ended made their lives feel tangible. Also, although optimistic and uplifting, the author clearly wrote everything with their rose-colored glasses off; I enjoyed how they showed that pain and cruelty isn’t meant to not exist, but to be overcome...”</p><p>Muku nodded enthusiastically at his commentary, but Kazunari widened his eyes and said, “Woah, seriously? I totally thought you’d just pick one with childho--” before Muku cut him off with a gentle tug on his shirt and spoke up.</p><p>“Which was your favorite volume?”</p><p>“If I had to say…” He put down the volume he was holding and swapped it out for another one.</p><p>Muku reached a hand out to see the manga, and Sakyo obliged. Holding the book, Muku said,  “Mm, I really loved this one too. It was really heartwarming!” Discreetly, he put his thumb on a corner of  the cover illustration and turned it to show Kazunari. Depicted among the mob of characters was a beaming couple in wedding wear, and a younger version of them holding hands below that.</p><p>“Ohh, so was I right then!”</p><p>Sakyo frowned. “Right about what?”</p><p>“Kazu…!”</p><p>Just then, someone knocked on the door. “Boys! Dinner’s ready! We’ve got some curry croquettes tonight!”</p><p>“We’ll be right there, Director!” Muku called out. Looking knowingly at Kazunari, he continued, “Oh, but I haven’t finished cleaning up yet…”</p><p>“I’ll help you out, Mukkun! Frooch, you can go ahead to dinner!”</p><p>“Let me help, too, it’ll be done faster with three--”</p><p>But Kazu was already pushing Sakyo out the door, almost shoving him into Izumi’s back as he did so. “This’s our room, leave it to us! See you at dinner, Frooch!”</p><p>Shutting the door behind him, Kazunari grinned at Muku. “Childhood friends to lovers, eh?”</p><p>Muku smiled back and nodded. “It’s not just that one, either, he likes a lot of them! But don’t point it out to him, Kazu--what if he gets too embarrassed to read them when he realizes...? Like one of those characters who swears they hate something, but actually, it just reminds them of the person they love...”</p><p>At this, Kazunari burst into laughter. “C’mon, Mukkun, it’s Frooch we’re talking about! He’s a proud member of the Shoujo Manga Appreciators, it’d take more than that to embarrass him. Plus, isn’t that trope for guys who refuse to admit they’re in love?”</p><p>“Oh..! You’re right, Kazu, there’s no way he hasn’t admitted it to himself yet…”</p><p>“Yup, yup, he’s too obvious for that!”</p><p>“Ahaha, he really is. That’s why we get to help him out!” Muku mimed rolling up his sleeves, and Kazunari laughed again and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Definitely. Now let’s go get dinner! We can clean up later!”</p><p>“Mmhmm!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>